Super Hero High
Super Hero High is a fan-made doll franchise and web series by Mattel and a spin off of Monster High and Ever After High. It is centered on the children of famous comic book characters (DC, Marvel, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, etc.) Note: I was inspired by Lady--Knight version on Deviantart and DC Superhero Girls to do this. All credit goes to both of them. Plot Summary Welcome to Super Hero High, a boarding school for the children of superheroes and supervillains. Meet Clara Kent, daughter of Superman and Alexis Luthor, daughter of Lex Luthor. Even though her father is evil, Alexis doesn't want to be evil like her father, so she and fellow villains decide to break free from the system, however Clara and her fellow heroes are against it, as they believe that they are destined for greatness. Characters Heroes *Clara Kent (Daughter of Superman and Lois Lane) *Clark Kent Jr. (Son of Superman and Lois Lane) *Brenda Wayne (Daughter of Batman and Catwoman) *Damien Wayne (Son of Batman and Catwoman) *Kimi Kane (Daughter of Batwoman) *Aleana Bertenelli (Daughter of The Huntress and Question) *Jason Ryder (Son of The Creeper) *Diane Trevor (Daughter of Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor) *Hallie Jordan (Daughter of Green Lantern and Star Sapphire) *Gary Gardner (Son of Guy Gardner) *Jill Stewart (Daughter of John Stewart) *Ariel Curry (Daughter of Aquaman and Queen Mera) *Arthur Curry Jr (Son of Aquaman and Queen Mera) *Bailey Allen (Daughter of The Flash) *Olivia Queen (Daughter of Green Arrow and Black Canary) *Yumi Yamashiro (Daughter of Katana) *Edwina O'Brian (Daughter of Plastic Man) *Edward O'Brian Jr. (Son of Plastic Man) *Alyssa Holland (Daughter of Swamp Thing) *Jasmine Reyes (Daughter of The Blue Beetle) *Marie McCabe (Daughter of Vixen) *Carla Hall (Daughter of Hawkman) *Shira Saunders (Daughter of Hawkgirl) *Zelda Zatara (Daughter of Zatanna) *Michaela Carter (Daughter of Booster Gold) *Judy Hex (Daughter of Jonah Hex) *J'ann J'onzz (Daughter of Martian Manhunter) *Patricia Parker (Daughter of Spider-Man and Mary Jane Watson) *May Parker (Daughter of Spider-Man and Mary Jane Watson) *Brett Banner/Homer Hulk (Son of The Hulk and Betty Ross) *Sandra Walters/Sassy She-Hulk (Daughter of The She-Hulk) *Rebecca Summers (Daughter of Cyclops and Jean Grey) *Olana Munroe (Daughter of Storm and Black Panther) *Lana Howlett (Daughter of Wolverine) *Rouge LeBeau (Daughter of Rogue and Gambit) *Harry McCoy (Son of Beast) *Curtis Wagner (Son of Nightcrawler) *Natalie Romanov (Daughter of Black Widow) *Claire Barton (Daughter of Hawkeye) *Janine Blaze (Daughter of Ghost Rider and Rebecca Simpson) *Maya Murdock (Daughter of Daredevil and Elektra) *Petra Quail (Daughter of Star-Lord and Gamora) *Gamoro (Son of Star-Lord and Gamora) *Roxie Raccoon (Daughter of Rocket Raccoon) *Groota (Daughter of Groot) *Dru the Destroyer (Daughter of Drax the Destroyer) *Leona (Daughter of Leonardo) *Donna (Daughter of Donatello) *Raquel (Daughter of Raphael) *Michelle (Daughter of Michelangelo) *Cathy Sugar (Daughter of Blossom) *Connie Spice (Daughter of Buttercup) *Kelly Nice (Daughter of Bubbles) *Allie Rogers (Daughter of Captain America and Agent 13) *Anthony Stark (Son of Iron Man and Pepper Potts) *Camille Rhodes (Daughter of War Machine) *Tara Odinson (Daughter of Thor and Jane Foster) *Rachel Richards (Daughter of Mr. Fantastic and The Invisible Woman) *Franklin Richards (Son of Mr. Fantastic and The Invisible Woman) *Valeria Richards (Daughter of Mr. Fantastic and The Invisible Woman) *Jenny Storm (Daughter of The Human Torch) *Bea Grimm (Daughter of The Thing and Alicia Masters) *Cassie Lang (Daughter of Ant-Man) *Lucy Maximoff (Daughter of Scarlet Witch) *Olaf Maximoff (Son of Quicksilver) *Erica Brooks (Daughter of Blade) *Rita Palmer (Daughter of The Atom and Princess Laethwyn) *Aaden Strange (Son of Doctor Strange) *Clarissa Secord (Daughter of The Rocketeer and Jenny Blake) *Brittany Reid (Daughter of The Green Hornet) *Nora Radd (Daughter of The Silver Surfer) *Wilma Wilson (Daughter of Deadpool and Lady Death) *Jane Bond (Daughter of James Bond and Anya Amasova) *Molly (Granddaughter of M) *Marsha Mega (Daughter of Megamind and Roxanne Ritchi) *Mila Metro (Daughter of Metro Man) *Uma Flux (Daughter of Aeon Flux and Trevor Goodchild) *Lisa Sherman (Daughter of Hellboy and Liz Sherman) *Abby Sapien (Daughter of Abe Sapien) *Ella Hammond (Daughter of V and Evey Hammond) *Fiona Gru (Daughter of Felonious Gru and Lucy Wilde) *Jodi Quest (Daughter of Jonny Quest and Jesse Bannon) *Bobbi Parr (Granddaughter of Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl) *Hindi Hamada (Daughter of Hiro Hamada and Honey Lemon) *Justine Scott (Daughter of the Red Ranger) *Bessy Cranston (Daughter of the Blue Ranger) *Sharon Taylor (Daughter of the Black Ranger) *Tia Kwan (Daughter of the Yellow Ranger) *Connie Hart (Daughter of the Pink Ranger) *Taylor Oliver (Daughter of the Green Ranger) *Gilda Maza (Daughter of Goliath and Elisa Maza) Villains *Alexis Luthor (Daughter of Lex Luthor and Lana Lang) *Villa Dax (Daughter of Brainiac) *Dar-Zod (Daughter of General Zod and Faora) *Gxyzptlk (Daughter of Mr. Mxyzptlk and Gsptlsnz) *Bizarria (Daughter of Bizarro) *Winnie Schlott (Daughter of The Toyman) *Logan (Son of Lobo) *Hailey Quinn (Daughter of The Joker and Harley Quinn) *Jerome Quinn (Son of The Joker and Harley Quinn) *Jaclyn Quinn (Daughter of The Joker and Harley Quinn) *Holly Quinn (Daughter of The Joker and Harley Quinn) *Sabrina Kyle (Daughter of Catwoman and Batman) *Felicia Minerva (Daughter of The Cheetah) *Tenaya Sinestro (Daughter of Sinestro) *Karen Jordan (Daughter of Green Lantern and Star Sapphire) *Samantha Wilson (Daughter of Deathstroke) *Wanda Tockman (Daughter of The Clock King) *Jessica Manta (Daughter of Black Manta) *Kelly Fisherman (Daughter of The Fisherman) *Olga Norm (Daughter of Ocean Master) *Tanya al Ghul (Daughter of Talia al Ghul) *Sarah Woosan (Daughter of Lady Shiva) *Jolie Crane (Daughter of The Scarecrow) *Janice Tetch (Daughter of The Mad Hatter) *Winona Jones (Daughter of Killer Croc) *Bella Carlo (Daughter of Clayface) *Sally Grundy (Daughter of Solomon Grundy) *Harley Dent (Daughter of Two-Face) *Bana (Daughter of Bane) *Erin Nygma (Daughter of The Riddler) *Eric Nygma (Son of The Riddler) *Penny Cobblepot (Daughter of The Penguin) *Rose Isley (Daughter of Poison Ivy) *Victoria Fries (Daughter of Mr. Freeze and Nora Fries) *Kira Langstrom (Daughter of Man-Bat) *Oliver Flannegan (Son of The Ratcatcher) *Drucilla Walker (Daughter of Killer Moth) *Gilda Lynns (Daughter of Firefly) *Trixie Blake (Daughter of Catman) *Lena Snart (Daughter of Captain Cold) *Eva Thawne (Daughter of Professor Zoom) *Muriel Rory (Daughter of Heat Wave) *Marilyn Mardon (Daughter of Weather Wizard) *Greta Grodd (Daughter of Gorilla Grodd and Giganta) *Frederick Faust (Son of Felix Faust) *Laura Crock (Daughter of The Sportsmaster and Huntress) *Oscar Octavius (Son of Doctor Octopus) *Ellen Brock (Daughter of Venom) *Alice Sytsevich (Daughter of Rhino) *Chrissy Connors (Daughter of The Lizard) *Felix Hardy (Son of Black Cat) *Katrina the Huntress (Daughter of Kraven the Huntress) *Sandy Baker (Daughter of The Sandman) *Martha Gargan (Daughter of Scorpion) *Harriet Osborn (Daughter of Green Goblin II) *Rena the Accuser (Daughter of Ronan the Accuser) *Ava The Accuser (Daughter of Ronan The Accuser) *Thana (Daughter of Thanos) *Renee Darkholme (Daughter of Mystique) *Veronica Creed (Daughter of Sabertooth) *Jeannie Summers (Daughter of Cyclops and Jean Grey) *James Wyngarde (Son of Mastermind) *Emily Frost (Daughter of Emma Frost) *Gabi Summers (Daughter of Vulcan and Deathbird) *Selina Ford (Daughter of Wither and Selene) *Orokou Kai (Grandson of The Shredder) *Beatrice Stockman (Daughter of Baxter Stockman) *Christina Snow (Daughter of Killer Frost) *Moja Jojo (Daughter of Mojo Jojo) *Her (Daughter of Him) *Fanny Lumpkins (Daughter of Fuzzy Lumpkins) *Duchess Morbucks (Daughter of Princess Morbucks) *Lani Laufeyson (Daughter of Loki) *Gale Khan (Daughter of the Mandarin) *Vanessa Von Doom (Daughter of Doctor Doom) *Anna Enchanteress (Daughter of The Enchanteress) *Joanna Shmidt (Daughter of Red Skull) *John Cross (Son of Yellowjacket) *B.O.B (Son of M.O.D.O.K) *Artemis Zola (Daughter of Arnim Zola) *Kevin Sterns (Son of The Leader) *Tom Blonsky (Son of The Abomination) *Ursa (Daughter of Ultron) *Chloe Garthwaite (Daughter of Wrecker) *Julia Camp (Daugther of Bulldozer) *Odelia Calusky (Daughter of Piledriver) *Hazel Frankiln (Daughter of Thunderball) *Galaxy (Son of Galactus) *Ernestine Blofeld (Daughter of Ernst Stavro Blofeld) *Aurora Goldfinger (Daughter of Auric Goldfinger) *Julian No (Son of Dr. No) *Hilda Drax (Daughter of Hugo Drax) *Kitty Galore (Daughter of Pussy Galore) *Francesca Scaramanga (Daughter of Francesco Scaramanga) *Maxine Zorin (Daughter of Max Zorin) *Octopercy (Son of Octopussy) *Jaws Jr. (Son of Jaws) *WeirdChore (Son of Oddjob) *Mal Stewart (Daughter of Tighten) *Teresa Goodchild (Daughter of Aeon Flux and Trevor Goodchild) *Vega Perkins (Daughter of Vector) *Esmeralda Perez (Daughter of El Macho) *Starla Overkill (Granddaughter of Scarlet Overkill) *Billie Bratt (Daughter of Balthazar Bratt) *Anya Zin (Granddaughter of Dr. Zin) *Lizzy Pines (Daughter of Syndrome and Mirage) *Amanda Callaghan (Granddaughter of Yokai) *Rina Repulsa (Daughter of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd) *Ivana Ooze (Daughter of Ivan Ooze) *Denise Xanatos (Daughter of David Xanatos and Fox) *Alex Xanatos (Son of David Xanatos and Fox) *Ramona (Daughter of Demona and Thailog) Sidekicks *Robyn Grayson (Daughter of Nightwing and Starfire) *Tina Drake (Daughter of Robin II and Catgirl) *Betty Gordon (Daughter of Batgirl) *Bonnie Mite (Daughter of Bat-Mite) *Vincent Vale (Son of Vicki Vale) *Wendee West (Daughter of Kid Flash and Jinx) *Verona Stone (Daughter of Cyborg) *Carly Sandsmark (Daughter of Wonder Girl) *Dana Troy (Daughter of Donna Troy) *Miles Fury (Son of Nick Fury) *Ren Harper (Daughter of Speedy and Cheshire) *Gwen (Daughter of Aqualad) *Carol Beecher-Duncan (Daughter of Bumblebee) *Gabriella Logan (Daughter of Beast Boy and Raven) *Rowen Logan (Son of Beast Boy and Raven) *Katie Zor-El (Daughter of Supergirl) *Mavis Kent (Daughter of Superboy and Miss Martian) *Josie Lee (Daughter of Jubilee) *Mike Coulson (Son of Phil Coulson) *Ray Jones (Son of A-Bomb) *Kat (Daughter of Kato) *Felicity Leiter (Daughter of Felix Leiter) *Quincy (Grandson of Q) *Artie O'Neil-Jones (Son of April O'Neil and Casey Jones) *Cassidy O'Neil-Jones (Daughter of April O'Neil and Casey Jones) *Minella (Daughter of Minion) *Minnie (Daughter of The Minions) *Nellie Nefario (Granddaughter of Dr. Nefario) *Shanti (Daughter of Hadji) *Rosita Montoya (Daughter of Renee Montoya) *Shirley Bullock (Daughter of Harvey Bullock) *Libbi Best (Daughter of Frozone and Honey) *Fran (Daughter of Fredzilla) *Gigi Tomango (Daughter of GoGo) *Wally-No-Ginger (Son of Wasabi) *Alpha 5.2 (Son of Alpha 5) *Angelina (Daughter of Broadway and Angela) *Layla (Daughter of Lexington) *Hedy (Granddaughter of Hudson) *Bella (Daughter of Brooklyn) Teachers *Headmistress Charlotte Xavier (Daughter of Charles Xavier) *Vice-Headmistress Abigail Waller (Daughter of Amanda Waller) *Evil 109 Margaret Eisenhardt (Daughter of Magneto) *Phys Ed Thomas "Tommy" Grant (Son of Wildcat) *Mad Science Helga Strange (Daughter of Hugo Strange) *Art Class Paula Dekker (Daughter of Crazy Quilt) *Flight Ed Joan Smith (Daughter of Red Tornado) *Weaponomics Lucinda Fox (Daughter of Lucian Fox) *Wood Shop Archibald Wesker and Scarface Jr. (Sons of The Ventriloquist and Scarface) *Music Class Marvin Meister (Son of The Music Meister) *Robotics Bend-Max (Daughter of Baymax) *Maintenance Mr. Lee and Mr. West Pets *Krypto Jr. the Superpuppy (Clara Kent) *Hercules the Armadillo (Clark Kent Jr.) *Iggy the Iguana (Alexis Luthor) *Marvin the Space Monkey (Villa Dax) *Sin the Ice Falcon (Dar-Zod) *Earl the Flying Badger (Gxyzptlk) *Blag the Space Lizard (Bizarria) *Woody the Wooden Dog (Winnie Schlott) *Strangles the Python (Logan) *Shenzi the Hyena Pup (Hailey Quinn) *Banzai the Hyena Pup (Jaclyn Quinn) *Ed the Hyena Pup (Jerome Quinn) *Giggles the Canary (Holly Quinn) *Ace Jr. the Batpuppy (Damien Wayne) *Osiris the Cat (Brenda Wayne) *Georgette the Poodle (Vincent Vale) *Drac the Great White Bat (Kimi Kane) *Cutie the Hamster (Aleana Bertenelli) *Kooky the Kookaburra (Jason Ryder) *Dash the Cheetah Cub (Felicia Minerva) *Destiny the Dove (Diane Trevor) *Sunny the Butterfly (Carly Sandsmark) *Jewel the Pegasus (Dana Troy) *Da'le the Squirrel (Hallie Jordan) *Emerald the Carp (Gary Gardner) *Glowy the Glowworm (Jill Stewart) *Sith the Space Frog (Tenaya Sinestro) *Cupid the Flamingo (Karen Jordan) *Flip the Orca (Ariel Curry) *Snorky the Dolphin (Arthur Curry Jr.) *Elmer the Walrus (Gwen) *Raymond the Sting Ray (Jessica Manta) *Slammer the Hammerhead Shark (Kelly Fisherman) *Sharpie the Barracuda (Olga Norm) *Lightning the Ostrich (Bailey Allen) *Vanity the Canary (Olivia Queen) *Shock the Click Beetle (Ren Harper) *Slash the Bobcat Cub (Samantha Wilson) *Tickety the Mouse (Wanda Tockman) *Hiro the Japanese Macaque (Yumi Yamashiro) *Rosie the Red Fox (Marie McCabe) *Jetsam the Eel (Edwina O'Brian) *Flotsam the Eel (Edward O'Brian Jr.) *Louis the Baby Alligator (Alyssa Holland) *Pinchy the Stag Beetle (Jasmine Reyes) *Midas the Golden Eagle (Carla Hall) *Razor the Red-Tailed Hawk (Shira Saunders) *Whitey The White Tiger Cub (Zelda Zatara) *Karat the Golden Goose (Michaela Carter) *Silver the Robot Horse (Judy Hex) *K-9 the Martian Dog (J'ann J'onzz) *Mumble the Penguin (Penny Cobblepot) *Tick-Tock the Baby Crocodile (Winona Jones) *Hathor the Cat (Sabrina Kyle) *Split the Lizard (Harley Dent) *Mudd the Dung Beetle (Sally Grundy) *Puzzle the Terrier (Erin Nygma) *Quiz the Dalmatian Puppy (Eric Nygma) *Chester the Chameleon (Bella Carlo) *Po the Panda Cub (Tanya al Ghul) *Shen the Peacock (Sarah Woosan) *Mary Ann the Dormouse (Janice Tetch) *Diaval the Crow (Jolie Crane) *Icy the Polar Bear Cub (Victoria Fries) *Bela the Fruit Bat (Kira Langstrom) *Ratigan the Sewer Rat (Oliver Flannegan) *Raj the Tiger Moth (Drucilla Walker) *Flare the Firefly (Gilda Lynns) *Spot the Leopard Cub (Trixie Blake) *Petey the Venus Flytrap (Rose Isley) *Carmen the Burro (Bana) *Tweety the Robin (Tina Drake) *Drake the Falcon (Robyn Grayson) *Fantasy the Bat (Betty Gordon) *Pip the Pipistrelle (Bonnie Mite) *Eduardo the Coyote Pup (Rosita Montoya) *Rocko the Caine Terrier (Shirley Bullock) *Snowy the Arctic Fox (Christina Snow) *Frosty the Snowy Owl (Lena Snart) *Clockwerk the Robot Cat (Ella Thawne) *Kindle the Bombardier Beetle (Muriel Rory) *Windy the Stork (Marilyn Mardon) *Speedy the Pronghorn (Wendee West) *Chomper the Baby T-Rex (Gabriella Logan) *Diablo the Raven (Rowen Logan) *Rusty the Cyborg Puppy (Verona Stone) *Streaky Jr. the Superkitten (Katie Zor-El) *Pablo the Supermonkey (Mavis Kent) *Louie the Orangutan (Greta Grodd) *Polly the Parrot (Frederick Faust) *Sporty the Greyhound Puppy (Laura Crock) *Fang the Tarantula (Patricia Parker) *Digger the Burrowing Spider (May Parker) *Morgana the Octopus (Oscar Octavius) *Striker the Wolf Spider (Ellen Brock) *Rocky the Baby Rhino (Alice Sytsevich) *Stickety the Gecko (Chrissy Connors) *Diego the Panther Cub (Felix Hardy) *Bunga the Honey Badger (Katrina the Huntress) *Summer the Bearded Lizard (Sandy Baker) *Pincher the Scorpion (Martha Gargan) *Hopper the Toad (Harriet Osborn) *Blaze the Phoenix (Rebecca Summers) *Azula the Phoenix (Jeannie Summers) *Cloudy the Black Cat (Lucy Maximoff) *Turbo the Snail (Olaf Maximoff) *Thunder the Lion Cub (Olana Munroe) *Dagger the Wolverine (Lana Howlett) *Sparkler the Quetzal (Josie Lee) *Scarlett the Mosquito (Rouge LeBeau) *Beastly the Wildebeest (Harry McCoy) *Nick the Nightcrawler (Curtis Wagner) *Arachne the Black Widow (Natalie Romanov) *Talon the Hawk (Claire Barton) *Victor the Vulture (Janine Blaze) *Glory the Bald Eagle (Allie Rogers) *F.I.D.O. the Robo-Dog (Anthony Stark) *Muscles the Gorilla (Brett Banner/Homer Hulk) *Xena the Jaguar Cub (Sandra Walters/Sassy She-Hulk) *Mira the Goat (Tara Odinson) *Ted the Tasmanian Devil (Maya Murdock) *Z the Ant (Cassie Lang) *Stinger the Wasp (John Cross) *Honey the Bumblebee (Carol Beecher-Duncan) *Chase the Chameleon (Renee Darkholme) *Shere Khan the Tiger Cub (Veronica Creed) *Hypno the Tapir (James Wyngarde) *Chill the Ptarmigan (Emily Frost) *Caesar the Peregrine Falcon (Gabi Summers) *Sucker the Leech (Selina Ford) *Vlad the Vampire Bat (Erica Brooks) *Lily the Ladybug (Rita Palmer) *Coral the Sea Turtle (Leona) *Toby the Galapagos Tortoise (Donna) *Fury the Snapping Turtle (Raquel) *Sheldon the Box Turtle (Michelle) *Colby the Calico Cat (Archie O'Neil-Jones) *Tilly the Tabby Cat (Cassidy O'Neil-Jones) *Jafar the Cobra (Orokou Kai) *Buzz the Dragonfly (Beatrice Stockman) *Shifu the Red Panda (Gale Khan) *Iago the Space Parrot (Petra Quail) *Mars the Cuddlefish (Gamoro) *Sly the Raccoon (Roxie Raccoon) *Slim the Walking Stick (Groota) *Genghis the Boar (Dru the Destroyer) *Atilla the Space Hound (Rena the Accuser) *Sledge the Space Hound (Ava the Accuser) *War the Space Worm (Thana) *McTwisp the Arctic Hare (Lani Laufeyson) *Hex the Wolf (Anna Enchanteress) *K.I.T.T.Y the Robo-Cat (Miles Fury) *B.U.N.N.Y the Robo-Rabbit (Camille Rhodes) *Queenie the Hornet (Brittany Reid) *Chop Chop the Snub-Nosed Monkey (Katie) *Whirlpool the Surfer Dog (Nora Radd) *Brainy the White Mouse (Cathy Sugar) *Angel the White Rabbit (Kelly Nice) *Duke the Pit Bull (Connie Spice) *Zaius the Chimp (Moja Jojo) *Hades the Hellhound (Her) *Hammy the Pig (Fanny Lumpkins) *Fluffy the Chihuahua (Duchess Morbucks) *Napoleon the Doberman Pincher (Vanessa Von Doom) *Stretch the Squid (Rachel Richards) *Longneck the Baby Giraffe (Franklin Richards) *Big Daddy the Daddy Longlegs (Valeria Richards) *Smoke the Dragon (Jenny Storm) *Achilles the Bear Cub (Bea Grimm) *Juju the Owl (Aaden Strange) *Rocket the Flying Squirrel (Clarissa Secord) *Buzzkill the Robo-Lizard (Ursa) *Brain the Snake (Kevin Sterns) *Draco the Komodo Dragon (Tom Blonsky) *Gadget the Lab Rat (B.O.B) *Heinz the Bulldog (Joanna Schmidt) *Dusty the Gila Monster (Ray Jones) *Blake the Thorny Devil (Mavis Kent) *Lulu the Cyborg Poodle (Mike Coulson) *Adolf the Goldfish (Artemis Zola) *Skippy the Mudskipper (Wilma Wilson) *Toro the Bull (Julia Camp) *Rolly the Hedgehog (Hazel Franklin) *Crusher the Boxer (Odelia Calusky) *Wrench the Baboon (Chloe Garthwaite) *Jupiter the Baby Elephant (Galaxy) *R.U.F.F. the Cyborg Terrier (Jane Bond) *Diego the Cougar Cub (Felicity Leiter) *Weenie the Dachshund (Molly) *IQ the Macaw (Quincy) *Mr. Tinkles the White Persian Cat (Ernestine Blofeld) *Goldie the Golden Retriever Puppy (Aurora Goldfinger) *Tai Lung the Snow Leopard Cub (Julian No) *Franz the Rottweiler (Hilda Drax) *Nefertiti the Siamese Cat (Kitty Galore) *Cutter the Viper (Francesca Scaramanga) *Klaw the German Shepard (Maxine Zorin) *Ursula the Blue Ringed Octopus (Octopercy) *Bruce The Great White Shark (Jaws Jr.) *Khan the Raccoon Dog (WeirdChore) *Mervin the Mega Dog (Marsha Mega) *Retro the Super Rabbit (Mila Metro) *Titania the Baby Mammoth (Mal Stewart) *Megan the Alien Fish (Minella) *Banana the Chickadee (Minnie) *Kang the Puff Adder (Uma Flux) *Diddy the Robot Monkey (Teresa Goodchild) *Scar the Hellcat (Lisa Sherman) *Muddy the Mudpuppy (Abby Sapien) *Vic the Rattlesnake (Ella Hammond) *Kylene the Dog Creature (Fiona Gru) *Neutron the Robot Dog (Nellie Nefario) *Jaws the Piranha (Vega Perkins) *Pollita the Chicken (Esmeralda Perez) *Bandit Jr. the Bulldog Puppy (Jodi Quest) *Mongo the Black Mamba (Anya Zin) *Abu the Macaque (Shanti) *Wally The Incredi-Dog (Bobbi Parr) *Pinky the Lab Mouse (Lizzy Pines) *Chilly the Reindeer Calf (Libbi Best) *Roboto the Robot Mouse (Hindi Hamada) *Kappa the Terrapin (Amanda Callaghan) *Fifi the Poodle (Starla Overkill) *Gummy the Baby Gharial (Billie Bratt) *Mothra the Luna Moth (Fran) *Sushie the Goldfish (Wally-No-Ginger) *Rapid the Tanuki (Gigi Tomango) *Rex the Baby T-Rex (Justine Scott) *Woog the Baby Triceratops (Bessy Cranston) *Lumpy the Baby Mastodon (Sharon Taylor) *Rajah the Baby Saber Toothed Tiger (Tia Kwan) *Elsa the Baby Pteradactyl (Connie Hart) *Puffy the Baby Dragon (Taylor Oliver) *Nikko the Flying Monkey (Rina Repulsa) *Sluggley the Banana Slug (Ivana Ooze) *Wingnut the Robot Lizard (Alpha 5.2) *Bronx Jr. the Gargoyle Pup (Gilda Maza) *Smokey the Grey Fox (Denise Xanatos) *Scorch the Fennec Fox (Alex Xanatos) *Satine the Red Dragon (Ramona) *Pumbaa the Warthog (Angelina) *Kaa the Green Tree Python (Layla) *MacDougal the Scottish Terrier (Hedy) *Mushu the Chinese Dragon (Bella) Webisodes 0.Prologue: A history of superheroes, supervillains, sidekicks, and the origin of Super Hero High. 1.Welcome to Super Hero High: An introduction to the students and teachers of Hero High. 2.Clara's Tale: The Story of a Hero: An introduction to Clara Kent, Daughter of Superman and how she enjoys her life as a Hero and how she and her fellow Heroes feel they are meant for greater things. 3.Alexis' Tale: The Story of a Villain: An introduction to Alexis Luthor, Daughter of Lex Luthor and how she is tired of everyone thinking she's evil and wishes that she and her other Villain friends should be able to make their own choice. 4.Evil 109: Alexis, Hailey, Felicia and all the other Villain kids attend Evil 109 class. Can they survive the notorious Ms. Eisenhardt and her infamous tests? 5.Brenda's Secret: Brenda Wayne has kept her family secret under lock and key. But when Erin Nygma and Gxyzptlk threaten to unravel her secret like a ball of yarn, can she and Alexis find a way to stop them? 6.Oscar-o and Patricia-et: Patricia Parker and Oscar Octavius are meant to be sworn enemies because of their fathers. There's only one problem; they're a secret couple! Can these two star-crossed lovers find a way to keep their relationship a secret? 7.Hailey To The Chief: Hailey Quinn decides to run against Clara Kent for Student Body President. Trouble ensues when both The Heroes and Villains argue about who is the better candidate. Who will win? 8.Felicia's First Date: Damien Wayne, Son of Batman and Catwoman, is dared to go on a date with Felicia Minerva, Daughter of The Cheetah. During the date Felicia develops feelings for Damien. Will Damien feel the same towards her? 9.Talent Show A-Go-Go: The students decide to do a talent show to raise money for the Old Folks Home. Everyone has a special talent except Penny Cobblepot who is known to get stage fright. Can Penny manage to find her special talent and get over her fears? 10.Side Kicked: Robyn Grayson is just your average sidekick except for one thing: she is half human, half Tamaranean. Can she keep her powers hidden, or will she decide to choose her own destiny? 11.The Odd Couple: Aleana Bertenelli, Daughter of The Huntress, develops a crush on Jerome Quinn, Son of The Joker and Harley Quinn. When she decides to ask him out, she fears that Jerome's father will kill her. Will The Clown Prince of Crime accept her for who she is? 12.The Tale of Legacy Day: Today's the big day! Legacy Day! The Heroes, Villains, and Sidekicks are ready to the sign the Comic Book of Legends, but Alexis has second thoughts. What will happen when Alexis decides not to sign the book? 13.The Day After Legacy Day: The Heroes and Villains argue about whether Alexis was right not to sign the Comic Book of Legends. Can they manage to agree or not? 14.A Riddle A Day Keeps Erin Away: The Narrators argue about all the Heroes and Villains in Super Hero High. Hailey tells them that Erin Nygma is uncertain. Is Erin a hero or a villain? 15.Brenda's Family Picnic: Brenda Wayne is in a happy mood because she and her parents are having a picnic in Gotham Central Park. Alexis is worried that someone might see her and would reveal her secret. She might be right when Clark Kent Jr. stumbles on her picnic thinking that Catwoman has captured her. Can Brenda and Batman lure Clark away without revealing their secret? 16.True Love's Day Pt. 1: Today is a very special day for the students of Super Hero High, especially Patricia Parker and Oscar Octavius. But when Vanessa Von Doom, the infamous daughter of Doctor Doom, stumbles onto their secret and threatens to expose their relationship to the whole school, can they find a way to stop her? 17.True Love's Day Pt. 2: Things have gotten pretty worse at Super Hero High. Patricia has broken up with Oscar, Alexis thinks her love letter is from Damien Wayne when it was really from Clark Kent Jr, and Vanessa threatens to expose the secret Valentines Day Dance to Abigail Waller. Can a special visitor from Ever After High fix everything on time? 18.Green With Envy: Rose Isley, Daughter of Poison Ivy, comes to Super Hero High to see her childhood friend, Hailey Quinn. Alexis gets jealous because Hailey and Rose have so much in common. Is this the end of their friendship? 19.A Catastrophic Secret: Sabrina Kyle, Daughter of Catwoman returns to Super Hero High after a mysterious absence only to find herself locked in a battle with Brenda Wayne over a deep dark secret from their past. Can Catwoman manage to get them to get along? 20.A Mad Tea Party: Alexis. Clara, Hailey and the rest of the gang are invited to a Mad Tea Party by Janice Tetch, Daughter of The Mad Hatter (no relation to Madeline Hatter from Ever After High). Only Brenda and Damien aren't allowed to go because of their father's rivalry with Janice's dad. Can they convince their Dark Knight of a Dad that Janice isn't like her father so they can go to the tea party? TBA TV Specials 1.Homecoming: Alexis, Clara and their friends go on an adventure to find the Comic Book of Legends and learn that anyone can choose their own destiny. 2.Super Spies: Jane Bond, daughter of James Bond, recruits Alexis into helping her save the world from Ernestine Blofeld and SPECTRE. 3.Super Games: Clara accidentally releases Lex Luthor from his imprisonment where he uses her in a scheme for revenge against Superman and the other heroes. 4.Ninja Turtlettes: Alexis, Clara and the gang team up with the Teenage Mutant Turtlettes and their allies to take on the Shredder! 5.Morphinominal!: Rina Repulsa and Ivana Ooze, former students of Super Hero High, are released from their long-year imprisonment, seeking revenge on Headmistress Xavier for putting them there 7,000 years ago. Now Alexis, Clara and the others must go on a quest to find the only ones capable of defeating these new foes: the Power Rangers themselves! 6.A Despicable Adventure: Alexis and her friends find themselves joining up with an unlikely hero: Fiona Gru as they take on the children of her father's sworn enemies. 7.Mega Heroes: Alexis, Clara and the gang are summoned to Metro City to assist Marsha Mega against Mal Stewart and The Doom Syndicate. 8.Big Incredible Special: Alexis and the gang join forces with Bobbi Parr, Hindi Hamada, and their allies to save the world from Lizzy Pines and Amanda Callaghan. 9.Rise of the Gargoyles: Alexis befriends Gilda Maza and her clan and aids them and their allies in saving humankind from Ramona and Denise Xanatos who have kidnapped her mother, Lana Lang. TBA Voice Cast *Grey DeLisle-Griffin: Alexis Luthor, Diane Trevor, Black Canary, Catwoman, Mystique, etc. *Tara Strong: Hailey Quinn, Patricia Parker, Raven, Donna, Bubbles, Batgirl, etc. *Ashley Johnson: Her, Nora Radd, etc. *Mae Witman: Betty Gordon *Kate Higgins: Clara Kent, May Parker, Hallie Jordan, etc. *Hynden Walch: Jaclyn Quinn, Starfire, Blackfire, etc. *Cheryl Chase: Gxyzptlk *Patrick Cavanaugh: Damien Wayne *Kevin Conroy: Batman *Mark Hamill: The Joker, Arnim Zola, The Spectre, Swamp Thing, etc. *Arleen Sorkin: Harley Quinn *Josh Keaton: Curtis Wagner, Green Lantern, Steve Trevor, etc. *Scott Menville: Robin *Neil Patrick Harris: The Music Meister *Stephanie Sheh: Yumi Yamashiro, Duchess Morebucks, etc. *Julie Maddalena Kliewer: Tina Drake, Ren Harper, Nellie Nefario, etc. *Danielle Panabaker: Rose Isley *Tasia Valenza: Poison Ivy, Raquel, etc. *Bekka Pruitt: Erin Nygma *Cindy Robinson: Janice Tetch, Brett Banner/Homer Hulk, etc. *Amanda Donahoe: Margaret Eisenhardt *Paula Rhodes: Penny Cobblepot, Rebecca Summers, etc. *America Young: Sabrina Kyle, Jill Stewart, etc. *Tricia Heifer: Black Cat *Yuri Lowenthal: Oscar Octavius, James Wynguarde, Eric Nygma, etc. *Richard Steven Horvitz: Jerome Quinn, Alpha 5, etc. *Kate Soucie: Holly Quinn *James Arnold Taylor: Green Arrow, Guy Gardner, Leonardo, etc. *Yeardley Smith: Ariel Curry *Jodi Benson: Queen Mera *Debi Derryberry: Wendee West, Claire Barton, etc. *Lena Headey: Tanya al Ghul, Renee Darkholme, etc. *Cricket Leigh: Brenda Wayne *Laura Bailey: Black Widow, Bailey Allen, Rouge LeBeau, etc. *Eva Green: Charlotte Xavier *Wendee Lee: Harley Dent, Jeannie Summers, Karen Jordan, Marie McCabe, Scorpina, etc. *Kelly Osbourne: Felicia Minerva *Claudia Black: The Cheetah *Gilbert Gottfried: Mr. Mxyzptlk *George Neuburn: Superman *Dana Delany: Lois Lane *Clancy Brown: Lex Luthor, Red Hulk, Wolf, etc. *Joely Fisher: Lana Lang *Sandra Bernhard: Gspltsnz *Vicki Lewis: Star Sapphire *Travis Willingham: Thor *Troy Baker: Loki, Two-Face, Hawkeye *Susan Eisenberg: Wonder Woman *Chris Pine: Vincent Vale *Patrick Stewart: Professor Charles Xavier *Joe Sanfelipo: Male Narrator *Erin Fitzgerald: Robyn Grayson, Wilma Wilson, Fiona Gru, Victoria Fries, C.A. Cupid (True Love's Day only), etc. *Olivia Olson: Leona *Rachel McFarlane: Michelle, Maya Murdock, etc. *Olivia D'Abo: Jane Bond *Christina Ricci: Felicity Leiter *Cree Summer: Groota, Jessica Manta, Abigail Waller, Storm, Greta Grodd, Vixen, Hyena, etc. *Pierce Brosnan: James Bond *Izabella Scorupco: Major Anya Amasova *Jesse McCartney: Nightwing *Khary Payton: Cyborg *Keke Palmer: Verona Stone *Roger Craig Smith: Captain America *Jonquil Goode: Allie Rogers, Zelda Zatara, etc. *Nicole Sullivan: Tenaya Sinestro *Fred Tatascore: The Hulk, Bane, Solomon Grundy, etc. *Nika Futterman: Shira Saunders, Bana, Jasmine Reyes, etc. *Jennifer Hale: Killer Frost, Princess Morbucks, Natalie Romanov, Mary Jane Watson, Giganta, Zatanna, etc. *Wally Wingert: The Riddler *Evan Smith: Clark Kent Jr., Artie O'Neil-Jones, etc. *Nolan North: The Penguin, Superboy, Gamoro, etc. *Elizabeth Daily: Buttercup, Sandra Walters/Sassy She-Hulk, Alex Xanatos, etc. *Vanessa Marshall: Gamora, Samantha Wilson, etc. *Hoo Yun: Splinter *Karen Strassman: Lani Laufeyson, Petra Quail, etc. *Kevin Michael Richardson: Groot, Kilowog, Martian Manhunter, The Shredder, etc. *Marieve Harrington: Tara Odinson, Brooke Page, etc. *Sumalee Montano: Katana, Sally Grundy, etc. *Dante Basco: Orokou Kai *Kelly Ho: Karai *Tom Kane: Him, Professor Utonium *Catherine Cavadini: Blossom, Mavis Kent *Candi Milo: Paula Dekker, Gabriella Logan, etc. *Will Friedle: Star-Lord, Blue Beetle *Trevor Devall: Rocket Raccoon *David Sobolov: Drax The Destroyer *CCH Pounder: Amanda Waller *Salli Saffioti: Harriet Osborn, Carol Beecher-Duncan, Olana Munroe, etc. *Maria Bamford: Cassidy O'Neil-Jones *Drake Bell: Spider-Man *Adrian Pasdar: Iron Man *Jonathan Freeman: Dr. Zin *Ian McKellan: Magneto *Will Ferrell: Megamind *David Cross: Minion *Tina Fey: Roxanne Ritchi *Brad Pitt: Metro Man *Jonah Hill: Tighten *Jason Segal: Vector *Benjamin Bratt: El Macho *Sandra Bullock: Scarlett Overkill *Trey Parker: Balthazar Bratt *Steve Carrell: Felonious Gru, Dru *Russell Brand: Dr. Nefario *Kristen Wiig: Lucy Wilde *Ashley Tisdale: Marsha Mega *Kristen Schall: Minnella *Miranda Cosgrove: Minnie, Margo *Dana Gaier: Edith *Elise Fisher: Agnes *Selena Gomez: Mila Metro *Brittany Snow: Mal Stewart *Mila Kunis: Starla Overkill *Jennifer Lopez: Esmeralda Perez *Mindy Serling: Vega Perkins *April Stewart: Billie Bratt *Pierre Coffin: The Minions *Dee Bradley Baker: Nightcrawler, Ernst Stavro Blofeld, Clock King, Felix Faust, etc. *Roger Bumpass: Mr. Freeze *Jeff Bennett: Captain Marvel, Red Tornado, The Creeper, Quincy, etc. *R. Lee Ermey: Wildcat *Brian Bloom: Jason Ryder *Jeremy Shada: Arthur Curry Jr, *Ciara Caneega: Christina Snow *Dove Cameron: Lisa Sherman *Steve Blum: Logan, Wolverine, Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Killer Croc, etc. *Dino Andrade: The Scarecrow *John DiMaggio: Aquaman, Gorilla Grodd, Thomas "Tommy" Grant, etc. *Martin Short: Marvin Meister *Linda Larkin: Olivia Queen *Scott Weigner: Felix Hardy *Tate Donovan: Gary Gardner *Michael Rosenbaum: Kid Flash *Lauren Tom: Jinx, Sarah Woosan *Maurice LaMarche: Doctor Doom, Auric Goldfinger, etc. *Joe Sanfelipo: Male Narrator *Valerie Arem: Female Narrator *Rena S. Mandel: Kimi Kane, Aleana Bertenelli, Lana Howlett, etc. *Alan Tudyk: The Flash *Ashleigh Ball: Roxie Raccoon *Sarah Michelle Gellar: April O'Neil *Tara Platt: Dru The Destroyer, Ava The Accuser, etc. *Peter Woodward: Ra's al Ghul *Tia Carrere: Talia al Ghul *Haviland Stillwell: Wanda Tockman, Winona Jones, etc. *Mona Marshall: Winnie Schlott, Ivana Ooze, etc. *Ashley Eckstein: Trixie Blake, Gabi Summers, etc. *Paul Reubens: Bat-Mite *Sarah Silverman: Bonnie Mite *Tom Kenny: Plastic Man, Doctor Octopus, etc. *Carolyn Lawrence: Edwina O'Brian *Tara Platt: Jodi Quest, Catgirl *Lucy Liu: Anya Zin *Quinton Flynn: Jonny Quest *Rob Paulsen: Hadji, Donatello *Kimberly Brooks: Shanti *Seth Green: A-Bomb *Sean Astin: Raphael *Greg Cipes: Michaelangelo, Beast Boy, Iron Fist, etc. *Daniella McKellar: Miss Martian *Ariel Winter: J'ann J'onzz *Michael McKean: The Sportsmaster *Marisa Tomei: The Huntress (Sportsmaster's Wife) *Stephanie Lemelin: Artemis Crock *Demi Lovato: Laura Crock *Cam Clarke: Archibald Wesker *Stan Lee: Mr. Lee (The Janitor) *Sofia Carson: Jolie Crane *Amy Acker: The Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) *Robin Atkin Downes: The Abomination, Weather Wizard, The Mad Hatter, etc. *Jess Harnell: Alfred Pennyworth *Grant George: Anthony Stark *Mary Elizabeth Winstead: Vanessa Von Doom *Eliza Schneider: Ernestine Blofeld, Michaela Carter, etc. *Booboo Stewart: Frederick Faust *Cameron Boyce: Rowen Logan *Adam West: Mr. West (Mr. Lee's Assistant) *Charlize Theron: Aeon Flux *Rosie Perez: Rosita Montoya *Cristin Milioti: Shirley Bullock *Jason Lee: Syndrome *Zendaya: Libbi Best *Craig T. Nelson: Mr. Incredible *Holly Hunter: Elastigirl *Samuel L. Jackson: Frozone *Sarah Vowell: Violet Parr *Spencer Fox: Dash Parr *Elizabeth Pena: Mirage *Lea Michelle: Bobbi Parr *Lacey Chambert: Lizzy Pines *Brad Bird: Edna Mode *Selma Blair: Liz Sherman *Ron Perlman: Hellboy *Daniel Radcliffe: Aaden Strange *Ryan Potter: Hiro Hamada *Genesis Rodriguez: Honey Lemon *Scott Adsit: Baymax *James Cromwell: Yokai *Kari Wahlgren: Hindi Hamada, Katrina the Huntress, etc. *Courtenay Taylor: Amanda Callaghan, Rina Repulsa, etc. *Katie Lowes: Abigail Callaghan *T.J. Miller: Fredzilla *Jamie Chung: GoGo Tomango *Damon Wayans Jr.: Wasabi *Audrey Wasilewski: Gigi Tomango *Marcella Lentz-Pope: Fran *Bumper Robinson: Wally-No-Ginger *Keith David: Black Panther, Goliath, Thailog *Phil Lamarr: John Stewart, Lucian Fox, Baxter Stockman, etc. *Jim Cummings: Fuzzy Lumpkins, Dingo, etc. *Roger Jackson: Mojo Jojo *Kelly Vitz: Moja Jojo *Miley Cyrus: Fanny Lumpkins *Liam O'Brien: Doctor Strange *Mandy Moore: Connie Hart *Ming-Na Wen: Tia Kwan *Tress MacNeille: Rita Repulsa *Ariana Grande: Taylor Oliver *Alyssa Milano: Justine Scott *Amy Poehler: Bessy Cranston *Raven-Symone: Sharon Taylor *Samuel Vincent: Alpha 5.2 *Cam Clarke: Oliver Flannegan *Jonathan Frakes: David Xanatos *China Anna McClain: Gilda Maza *Salli Richardson-Whitfield: Elisa Maza *Edward Asner: Hudson *Elle Newlands: Hedy *Cristina Milizia: Ramona *Marina Sirtis: Demona *Bill Fagerbakke: Broadway *Laura San Giacomo: Fox Xanatos *Thom Adcox-Hernandez: Lexington *Lyndsy Kail: Layla *Pierra Coppola: Denise Xanatos *Matt Frewer: Jackal *Brigitte Bako: Angela *Jennifer Love Hewitt: Angelina *Julia Morrison: Bella *Misty Lee: May Parker *Diedrich Bader: Booster Gold, Kraven the Hunter, etc. TBA Category:Mattel Category:Superheroes Category:Supervillians Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:James Bond Category:Comics Category:Hellboy Category:Despicable Me Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Crossovers Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:The Inc Category:The Incredibles Category:Disney films Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Power Rangers Category:Super Sentai Category:Gargoyles